E! True Hogwarts Story
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: The founders used to all be best friends. This is the story of how the four founders became three, and how the three became none. Maybe if I wasn't there they wouldn't have fought. Maybe they would've anyway. My name is Abigail I watched it all happen.
1. Prologue

**The Founders**

**E! True Hogwarts Story**

_In times of old when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted,_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream,_

_That they might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere,_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell,_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife,_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted,_

_So, for instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_-The Sorting Hat_

It was the beginning of the eleventh century when my story takes place. I was an orphan, abandoned and I grew up on my own. Before I hit puberty I met a woman named Helga and she said I was magic. I had no idea what that meant at the time but I let her raise me. She took good care of me for ten years. I went my own way for a while learning more about my magic.

One day Helga came to me with a request. She and three of her very good friends created a school for magic and they wanted me to be one of the teachers. I happily obliged.

They named the school Hogwarts. Why I have no idea? I think it is a very odd name, but no one else seems to mind.

Helga Hufflepuff taught a class on herbs and plants and how to properly mix them into potions. She's a red head, like me, she's a bit on the plump side but not overly so. She's very motherly and looks to all her students as her own. She's my best friend and if you ask me probably the best person to ever walk this earth.

Rowena Ravenclaw taught a class about magic itself. The history of magic, and what basic charms and things people would need every day. Rowena was very beautiful and smart. She was a highly gifted woman, but she was also very busy. I think after her husband left her she didn't know what to do with herself so she threw herself into work. Maybe that's why she never seemed to have time for her daughter, Helena.

Godric Gryffindor taught a class on dueling. He was perhaps the best dueler I have ever seen and whether he's fighting with a sword or a wand when he battles it's always a site to see. Godic had a snobby wife named Eris. Eris and her sister Thyche liked to walk around the castle as if they owned the place. They weren't very nice to the students. And I had no idea why they even bothered to be around all the time.

Salazar Slytherin is perhaps the one I found to be the most interesting of the four. He taught a class about transfiguration and on the weekends he even taught classes about magical creatures. Salazar was quiet, the only person I ever saw him talking to outside of class was Godric. I found out the reason for his disinterest is because his wife Hecate had passed recently.

I took a lot for me to get that information out of him. We became something like friends only more. It would explain why I'm lying here naked in his bed, with him next to me.

Who am I? My name is Abigail, and this is the story of how the four founders became three, and how the three became none.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own none of the locations or many of the characters in this story. The quote of the top is taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

The Founders

E! True Hogwarts Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the four founders. _

**Chapter 1**

"I could make you my wife, you know" he said.

I froze, still basking in the afterglow of sex. "What did you just say?" I had to ask because I could've sworn I just heard Salazar Slytherin just say he could make me his wife.

"I said I can make you my wife"

See there it is again. He cannot be serious. Salazar Slytherin is a man of noble birth with a lot of prestige. He can't marry someone like me who has no family and no prospects. He is supposed to go for someone like Andromeche Prevell who walks around with her back straight and her head held high in her fancy dresses and always shiny black hair.

Me, I'm a mess of untamed curly red hair and too many freckly spots to count. I find being straight and proper all the time a chore.

I rolled over to my side so I could see him as I spoke. "You are not serious" I said in a low voice.

"I am very serious. I loved my wife, but I cannot spend the rest of my life alone. I want to spend the rest of my days with you" he said as he stroked his fingers down my hips.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out.

"Sleep my love, we do not have to get married right away. I want you to think about it."

Yes, like I can sleep now with all the thoughts running through my head.

I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I waited until Salazar's breathing evened out signaling his falling asleep. I slipped out of bed and into my night-gown. I hurried all the way back to my private sleeping quarters as fast as I could.

I headed straight to my bathing area not even noticing as candles lit themselves. I just wanted to take a long hot shower that would erase all my stress, and worries. I flicked my wand at the tub making hot water shoot out of it.

"You were with him weren't you?"

"GAH!" I jumped flung my arm out making my wand shoot water all over the room. It took a few seconds for my heart to calm down and I went back to filling my tub.

Without turning around I said, "Merlin's beard you scared me Godric. What are you doing here?"

I heard his footsteps as he walked towards me. "You were with him weren't you?" he asked again.

"Yes, I was with him" I said my voice quaking a little. "He is my lover, Godric."

BANG! My night stand went flying into the wall. I hate it when Godric gets mad; he always feels the need to destroy things.

"I am your lover, ME! Not him" Godric said from right behind me.

"You have a wife" I pointed out. I flicked my wand and it stopped putting out water.

"He does too" Godric said. At least he wasn't shouting anymore.

"His wife is dead" I said and I slipped out of my gown and into the tub.

"Are you trying to replace her?" he asked me.

"No."

Godric scoffed. "You want to replace her don't lie. You want to get invites to the balls and all the fancy dresses. Sometimes I swear you're using the both of us. The things you can't get from me you get from him."

I looked into his green eyes and had to hold back a sigh. Men, ninety percent of the time they are complete dunderheads.

"I never asked for anything, from either of you" I said and then I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "I don't know what I'm doing, with either of you." I like both of them, I maybe even a bit in love with them as well. But I don't know. No one ever taught me about love. How am I supposed to know when I'm in it?

"I love you" Godric said.

"Prove it, marry me" I said.

I looked into to those startling green eyes again.

He cursed. "Abby," he's the only person allowed to call me that, "you know I can not marry you as long as Eris is alive and I will not kill her or have her killed. It is cowardly."

"And staying in a loveless marriage isn't cowardly?"  
>"The only people who believe in love in a marriage are Helga Hufflepuff and unmarried school girls."<p>

"But you just told me you loved me. Are you saying if we got married you'd stop loving me?"

"I'm saying that this is real life and not a fairy tale."

"I know that." It doesn't help that sometimes I still dream about princes and knights-in-shinny-amour, but I know what's real and what's not. "It's late Godric, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"I shall see you in the morning" he said and he strolled out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

The Founders

E! True Hogwarts Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the four founders. _

**Chapter 2 **

I spent the whole week avoiding both Godric and Salazar. It wasn't a hard thing with a school this big. I spent most of my time outside with Helga and her plants. It was only this morning that she told me the news.

"Aren't you excited? I am so excited" she said.

I automatically grew wary, if she is excited for that ball Eris was throwing before school starts, then no, I'm not excited.

"But of course you don't know, because I haven't told you yet" Helga said. She pulled me over towards a weird looking plant that was shuddering. "I am with child."

That was not what I was expecting. "Oh, Congratulations" I said and I hugged her. Helga wasn't old, not by far but she wasn't exactly young either. I know she and her husband had been trying for a while. So I was glad she could finally fulfill her dream.

"You have to be my midwife" Helga said, again surprising me.

"Me? Don't you want Rowena, I mean she's done this before" I said. I've never seen a birthing of a child before but I heard it is unpleasant.

"Well Rowena is going to be there too, but you are my closest friend. I want you there by my side. Besides I know you took those healer classes in France" Helga said.

True I did take a couple of courses. "I'll do it."

"Yea, all the other women are going to be there too. Oh, I'm so nervous, my first child."

Helga went on and on. It seemed like her mood was swinging wildly. One second she would be all happy and the next second she was worried about whether or not she'd make a good mother.

We were making our way towards the great hall for lunch. "I want to be a good mother and a good teacher at the same time. I don't want to neglect my baby. God forbid my kid becomes like—"

She didn't finish her statement because Balthazar Bode suddenly strolled up to them. Balthazar was wearing fancy robes and from that I implied that he finally took over his father's reign as a baron.

"Hello ladies, I know you are probably on your busy and need to get on your way so please excuse this interruption but I need to ask you a question" Balthazar said.

He's so polite and such a gentleman. I have no idea what Helena's problem is, a woman should only wish to be so lucky.

"Please, ask away" Helga said.

"I was wondering if either of you have seen my betrothed. I've come to tell her the good news" Balthazar said with a slight smile on his lips.

Balthazar is very handsome. He has long black curly hair, a nice smile, pretty bright eyes, and he has a good background. He has a lot of money and a lot of admirers. A lot of women would love to be his wife. But Balthazar only has eyes for Helena Ravenclaw. He even went to her mother to arrange a betrothal. Helena was being a stubborn witch.

"I haven't seen her today, but she is probably with Eris and Thyce planning out the ball" Helga replied.

"A ball? What an excellent idea. I shall go look for Helena on the seventh floor then" Balthazar said and he bowed then walked away.

"Congratulations on becoming a baron" I called after him.

Balthazar turned around. Was that a blush I saw on his cheeks? He's too adorable for his own good. "Thank you. Would you please not tell anyone I want my betrothed to be the first to know?"

"Your secret is safe with us" I said.

"He is such a nice man" Helga said once Balthazar was out of hearing range.

"Too bad Helena is going to crush his heart to tiny little pieces" I said.

We went into the great hall. Rowena swooped up on us and Helga couldn't wait to share the good news.


	4. Chapter 3

E! True Hogwarts Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the characters you may recognize._

**Chapter 3**

I listened as Helga droned on and on about her up and coming baby. While I am extremely happy for my friend there is only so much baby talk I can take. I guess I'm being a little insensitive. If I was an expecting mother I'd be over the moon about it too.

The doors to the study hall opened, and I let out a tiny sigh of relief, finally a distraction. Two women and three young boys entered the room. I suddenly wished I could take back my previous thoughts. I'd rather hear baby talk than be around the two women who entered the study hall.

"Ah Helga," the tall woman with loads of black hair said as she swept into the room. Her name is Andromeche. "We heard about your pregnancy and I told Annalise that we just had to congratulate you in person, isn't that right Annalise?"

The other girl, Annalise, was not quite as tall as her sister and she also had three toddlers hanging off of her. There was an infant in her arm, a young boy of about two or three holding on to her leg, and a boy of about five or six trying to climb up her back.

"Ah yes, Andromeche is right. We got word of your pregnancy and we just had to come by and congratulate you. Unfortunately for us we were also forced into babysitting the brats" Annalise said with a sneer.

"You're a brat" the boy on her back said. He then he hacked up a lot of saliva and spit it out onto her neck.

"UGH!" Annalise began to shake trying to get it off and almost dropped the baby.

"Why don't I take them off of your hands" I volunteered.

"Yes, please do" Andromeche said as if she was the one holding the kids.

I grabbed the baby boy into my arms. He was so cute and had a tuff of messy black hair. I stared into his sleepy face understanding more of how Helga could be so baby obsessed when I felt my legs being attacked.

Both of the younger boys had jumped on either of my leg.

"We're hungry" the oldest one said.

"Okay how about I take you to get something to eat" I said. The middle child grabbed my arm while the oldest still held on to my leg. I led them out of the study hall that way.

"What's your name?" I asked the oldest boy.

"My name is Antioch, these are my brothers Cadmus and Ignotus. My da says we're going to be powerful wizards one day" the oldest said.

"Oh yeah, and who is your father?" I asked. I hadn't seen them around before although I did hear that the wicked sisters (my nickname for Andromeche and Annalise) had a couple of brothers.

I never really liked either of the girls, especially Andromeche. We used to be in the same class at school. She used to hang around Godric all of the time until Godric finally got tired of her.

Godric might have married and up tight intolerable sort of woman but there was no way he could really care for someone like Andromeche. I knew that way back when, before I ever got involved with Godric.

"My father is Odin Peverell. His powers is said to rival that of Merlin himself. How could you not have heard of him?" Antioch exclaimed.

Before I could respond little Cadmus responded. "Da says Merlin is over-overra-overwrotted?"

"You mean overrated?" I asked. I highly doubt that. I heard Merlin could do things that even the most accomplished witches and wizards can't do.

"Yea!"

"Of course he is, dummy! Merlin is only thirty and five years and everyone treats him like he is the creator of magic!" Antioch said.

"Don't call your brother a dummy it isn't nice" I chided.

"You can't tell me what to do" Antioch countered.

We reached the great hall just as the house elves were setting up food. I expected to only see the elves but both Godric and Salazar were there.

"Ah Abigail, it has been a while, where have you been?" Godric asked.

Of course it had been a while I've been doing my best to hide from the both of them.

"Getting ready for school to start, I never realized how busy it could be during the off season" I said. And wasn't that the truth.

Antioch and Camdus let go of me and helped themselves to some food while I sat down with the sleeping Ignotus.

"How did you end up with the Peverell boys?" Salazar asked.

"They came with Andromeche and Annalise" I said.

"You don't need to say any more. Andromeche isn't really the mothering type" Godric said.

"Is that why you broke off your engagement to her?" Salazar asked.

Andromeche and Godric were engaged? What? When?

"Andromeche was never the one for me. She's still single I think she or her sister might be more of you type. I hear you're also looking to get remarried" Godric said.

"To the right woman. I need someone who can bare my children. Andromeche, as you pointed out, isn't the mothering type" Salazar said.

"Annalise might be, if she were to be removed from Andromeche's influence" Godric pointed out. "Not to mention she does have a nice arse."

I think he forgot I was there.

"She might be more innocent than her sister. I remember the stories you told me about you two in the bedroom."

Okay, so Salazar must've forgotten I was there too. Not to mention young children who didn't need to hear them.

"There was nothing serious ever between me and Andromeche"

"Of course not, you treat all of your whores the same"

The two men glared at each other.

"My ma says whores are disgusting" Antioch said reminding everyone of their presence.

"What's a whore?" Camdus asked.

"Hey if you guys hurry and eat your food I bet the house elves will make you pudding for dessert" I said quickly to change the subject.

**AN: If anyone is following this story, sorry for the super late update, I planned on updating this story way sooner but my com got a virus and I lost a lot of files. So I had a few re-writes for this story and some of my other ones as well.**


	5. Chapter 4

E! True Hogwarts Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the four founders._

**Chapter 4**

Andromeche left the castle that day and took the Peverell boys with her. Annalise, much to my displeasure, stayed behind. Annalise was much like an annoying bug that I couldn't escape, she was everywhere. It really annoyed me the way she would flirt shamelessly with Salazar during meal times.

Not that I could bring this to Salazar's attention. Not only did I never answer his question I was still avoiding him like the plague.

During lunch one day the great hall's door burst open and Balthazar walked briskly up to the main table. His robes looked a little charred and his hair was messy. He stopped in front of Salazar and Godric.

"It has happened again, there has been another witch burning" he gasped out.

Godric and Salazar stood up at once as well as some of the other men in the room.

"Where at?" Godric asked.

"Orkney" Balthazar said.

"Lead the way" Godric said.

All of the men left the great hall at once and probably went to the battle room to discuss plans for a counter attack.

I don't know how I feel about them attacking helpless muggles. On one hand the muggles did kill witches or muggles pretending to be witches and they needed to be brought to justice. On the other hand I wasn't so fond of the idea of pointless killing. Fighting, wars, and battle was all just an excuse for young men to lose their lives.

"Oh, I do hope Salazar can take care of himself" Annalise muttered.

"Salazar is a capable wizard, I'm sure he can manage on his own" I said.

"Plus" inputted Eris, "Godric will be there. My husband is an excellent warrior, why he could take out all of his enemies without even having to draw out his sword."

"Yes, I think we all know how much your husband likes to impale his sword on other people" Helena said.

I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice not missing the innuendo.

"Our hearts and prayers go out to the witches and wizards who lost their lives. However, there is nothing, we women, can do for them. So how about we continue planning this ball and we can take donations and use that money to help the families of the witches and wizards who just died" Annalise said.

She might fool the others but she didn't fool me. I knew she just wanted to go back to planning the ball. Eris and Thyche were quick to agree and they began to talk more and more about this ball.

* * *

><p>Later that night I went to my room and took a long hot bath. I had just put on my nightgown when someone entered my room.<p>

"Salazar, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you" he said and he walked over and hugged me.

I was a bit surprised but I hugged him back.

"I thought you went with the others to Orkney?" I said when he released me.

"I did go. The damage was greater than we thought. It seems as if a whole army passed through Orkney, and they killed plenty of wizards and witches. It didn't matter if they were children or old women. Those damn muggles had so many people that even magic couldn't hold them off. And to make it worse, they're spreading. They had already attacked the next village over and began killing all of the magical people there too.

"Godric, you know he is a hot head. He wanted to charge right into battle. But I told him we have to be smart about this. We have to come up with a strategy. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I'm gathering some of my men and we're going to come up with a good strategy for taking these muggles out."

"What's the other reason?" I dared to ask.

"You" Salazar whispered and then he kissed me.

I kissed him back. I had forgotten how much I missed his lips and the way it felt when he kissed me.

When Salazar broke away from me I was breathing heavily.

"I know I scared you when I spoke of marriage, but I want to be with you"

"You are with me"

"If I were to die in battle you'd be left alone and with nothing"

"I wouldn't be alone" I muttered knowing that wasn't the kind of alone he meant.

"Don't you want a family? Look how happy Helga is now that she is pregnant. Rowena, Helena, and Eris all have families, I want you to have that too. I want to have a family with you. Don't you want that?" he whispered against my lips.

I have to admit I have been a tad bit jealous of Helga lately. Sure when I grew up all I ever wanted was a family of my own.

"Yes" I whispered back. "I want a family with you."

"So marry me" he said but he didn't give me a chance to respond because he was kissing me.

All thoughts of a family and a future together left my head as Salazar and got vertical and spent the rest of the night in ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 5

E! True Hogwarts Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the four founders._

**Chapter 5**

I didn't know what emotions I was supposed to be feeling over the next week. Men were constantly entering and leaving the castle. There were a lot of men who were taking up arms to fight against the muggles. The castle was also busy due to the ball that would be taking place tomorrow. Annalise was so worried that none of the men would be able to make it to the ball. And what kind of ball would there be if there were no men to dance with the women? Thyche swore that the men would all be back in time for the ball. Who would miss her ball to be out defending helpless people?

I didn't know where or not I should be happy about my engagement to Salazar. I told no one about it. What if he changed his mind and realized I was no better than Andromeche?

"Abigail!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Helena and her friend Cassandra walking towards me.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"Some of the men have arrived back and are now in the infirmary. We know how skilled you are at medical magic and was wondering if you would help out" Cassandra said.

"Yes, Godric, specifically asked for you" Helena said and her eyes flashed. She knew.

"I shall go there immediately" I said.

I lifted my skirt so it wouldn't drag and ran down to the first floor where the infirmary is located.

"What happened?" I asked as I entered the infirmary.

There were quite a few people with injuries, none of them were life threatening.

"Those cowardly bastards launched a sneak attack upon us" Godric said. I healed a cut on his arm.

"What makes it worse is they had magic on their side as well" Salazar said.

I hadn't even noticed he was there. Some fiancé I am.

"Unbelievable traitorous bastards" Salazar continued on.

"I believe they were never taught how to control their magic, and that's why they sided with the muggles who raised them" Godric said. "Not that it makes anything right."

I healed scrapes and cuts on over fifteen different men.

Afterwards Rowena pulled me to the side.

"I want you to be our school's main healer" she said.

"What all does that entail?" I asked. I could heal people easily.

"Well I know you are looking forward to teaching a class on all of the spells and magic you learnt during your travels to France, Germany, and Spain but I've discussed it with the other founders and we think it would be best if you took over as a full time healer. We've never had a full time healer on our staff and it would be a good idea now to have one. Especially since the muggles are starting to learn about magic and put up a army against us. You would still teach of course, but it would be medicine. The future generations need to learn this stuff and I'm afraid the two of us are the only people here who are any good at healing."

How could I refuse her offer? Yes I did already have a schedule planned on what I was going to teach but healers were going to be needed.

"Of course I'd love to be a healer" I said.

"Thank you so much dear" Rowena said and she patted me on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I headed back to my room, and I thought I was alone. I really need to start paying more attention to my surroundings. It feels like I'm always being sneaked upon these days. A strong arm gripped my wrist and pulled me into a dark room.<p>

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Shhh!"

"Godric?" I questioned.

"_Lumos_" Godric's wand tip light up the small space. We were in a tiny armory.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. What were you thinking when you agreed to marry Salazar?"

"I want a family, Salazar can give me that" I said.

Godric scoffed.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem. You belong to me yet you're flouncing around with him"

"I belong to no one" I said.

Godric put his hand in his head.

"I've known Salazar for nearly all of my life. Don't be fooled by his seemingly nice guy personality" Godric said.

"I'm not a person who falls easily for tricks" I said.

Godric laughed.

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled, "he is waiting for you in your room. I shall speak to you tomorrow in private."

Godric strode from the room taking the only source of light with him.

I should've known that Salazar was going to tell Godric, they were close comrades. I don't know why I didn't expect him to be jealous. Godric always was a possessive man.


End file.
